


*insert bird pun*

by pickle_sickle



Series: the array [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickle_sickle/pseuds/pickle_sickle
Summary: this is the full version of my power of the pen entry lolso its a cyberpunk ish dystopia i wrote a while ago





	1. wren

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is hella old so dont drop random critique please  
enjoy

The Array. A virtual AI in control of an organization going by the same name. Their goal is to keep peace at all costs. I’m a loyal member of this organization, or at least for a few more minutes.   
“What?! You’re resigning?!” A brown haired,blue eyed woman gaped at me from behind a pale red visor. “Yes, and i was trying to do it discreetly,” I reply as a few curious spectators give me funny looks from across the room.”Uh, sorry.” She glances awkwardly at the crowd slowly gathering. I cringe as I hear snippets of their conversation. “Is that Wren Arnolds?” “What? Wren is leaving?” “No way, I've got to tell Teddy about this.” The woman across the counter, whose name tag reads cecilia, motions for me to follow her into a doorway behind the counter. She slides an ID card hanging from a yellow lanyard into a slot. It beeps cheerfully and turns green, and the door slides open. I walk through the door and it slams shut behind me. We emerge into a hallway, and to the left is a door. Cecilia opens it with her ID, and we walk into a relatively small room with an old-fashioned coffee pot on a folding table in one corner and a hologram tv in another. There are chairs and another folding card table in the center of the room. Cecilia turns towards me and spreads her arms dramatically. “Welcome to the break room.” She motions for me to sit down. “Let’s file some paperwork.”She quickly got everything ready. “Just sign here,”says Cecilia. As my pen neared the paper , Cecilia utters something. “If i might ask, Why do you want to leave?” the real answer came to mind. I found out that the wonderful, idolized, peacekeeping Array didn’t care about anyone. Anyone who opposed them or even looked at them off was thrown aside. Of course I can’t spill the beans to this woman I hardly know, so I attempt to make up something. “Uhhh-” Unfortunately, I don't get to utilize my brilliant cover story about a lifelong dream of owning a bakery because just then a loud boom goes off in the distance. “What was that? I ask, but I never hear cecilia’s response because the next one sends me flying out a window.


	2. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new charachter RAVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from a diffrent persons pov  
enjoy

Whatever vehicle i am inside of comes to a stop. “Out,” says a tall man wearing a familiar uniform. Oh right, Array. I get out and glance back. It was a truck, hovering in midair. “Where are we going?” I ask casually, though it is hard to act casual when you are in handcuffs and have no. “We aren’t going anywhere, you are going to no man’s land. Or should I say ‘your man’s land’” I scowl. He looks like he’s trying not to laugh at his own terrible joke. I notice we are getting near the exit. We are so high up i Can’t see the ground. Which is to be expected since i live on a floating city. Or ‘lived’, according to this idiot.I’m not sure how they think i’m supposed to get down,unless they are seriously overestimating what i can do. That is, until i see it. The parachute. They expect me to sail down on that ancient thing? I mutter something under my breath. The man in the Array uniform looks at me condescendingly. “Is there a problem?” My very creative insult is wasted because as soon as my mouth opens i see and hear a loud explosion right next to us. The Array agent reels back in shock. I’m as surprised as he is but i don’t like to waste time. So i break the handcuffs over one knee and run over to the truck.Before the driver can react,I open the door and throw him out, and promptly get in the driver’s seat. I utter a few choice words as i realise the seat is too high for me to reach the pedals.I awkwardly adjust the seat just in time to give the approaching agents a friendly goodbye. As i approach the city, I slow down to an average pace. I park and get out outside of my acquired vehicle. I walk on the sidewalks, trying to blend in with the crowd, when another loud explosion practically shakes the city. I look toward the source of the sound when I see a man. Falling out the window. I sigh.“There goes laying low,” i say as I jump up onto a roof, then another and then another and jump high up into the air until i’m level with him. I grab his arm and concentrate on using my powers to slow our fall.He says something unintelligible and i feel like i recognise his voice. I glance at his face, and then his uniform, then it hits me. This guy’s part of Array. And not only is he Part of Array, he is one of the most well known agents. Wren Arnolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx


	3. flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally meet

I scream like a little girl as i fall out the window.It seems like i’ve been falling forever but i still haven’t reached the ground. And then it hit me. Two things, actually.1) I never signed those forms. 2) someone just caught me and It's a good thing it's windy out. I barely say“whowhatwhenwherewhyhow” and she, they’re a she i guess, gasps. I couldn’t hear the gasp, of course, just saw it on her face. We land on the roof of a gas station. Now that we aren’t speeding through the air i can see her clearly. She has short black hair with blue and purple streaks that reflect the light, and piercing brown eyes.i say ”Thanks,I’m-” “I know who you are. Everybody does.” she looks like she can’t decide whether to punch me or ask for an autograph. “I’m Raven.” she says slowly.”And I’m running from Array. So if you’ll excuse me-” “Wait. I’m not-” I almost say not with them anymore but then realise, technically, I am.I try a different question.”Why are you running from them?” she smiles sarcastically,”Probably because they tried to throw me off the city.i’m not surprised. So i say “I knew something was going on!” she looks confused. “you … knew?” “that’s why I was quitting!” “you wHAT”,then I explain. I tell her about the things they’ve done, and why i’m never going back. “We need to hide, “ I say. “My house isn’t safe. It’ll be crowded with police and array agents.” “Do you know anywhere to go?” she sighs and motions for me to follow. Then she grabs my arm again and jumps off the roof.she motions towards a random truck. “Is that Yours?” i ask and she fixes a hard stare on me and says “it is now.”


	4. nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new dude, they find sanctuary at the home of an ally. but for how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahhahah

We climb in the truck and I insert the keycard into the slot. The truck automatically hovers, and i get on to the road. “Where are we headed?” asks Wren as i turn left. “My girlfriend’s house.” “right,” says Wren. He turns toward me. “So, you have powers?” I glance in his direction but keep my eyes on the road. “Yeah, I’m pretty strong and I can hover.” he seems unsurprised. “We’re here.” we make our way up the front steps of a medium sized tan brick house with potted plants on the porch, and I knock on the door. “Coming!” Jayden says energetically. “Hi Raven!” She gives me a big hug and i return the favor.”can we stay with you for a little while? Jay spots wren and gasps “is that-” “yes” he waves and smiles. “His house has a lot of paparazzi and stuff since the explosions, so he needs to lay low.” “OK! “ jay chirps.   
It is late and we all go to sleep. In the morning i turn on the tv. “Oh no.” On the tv is a high rez cell phone video of me flying through the air and saving wren. The caption says “Wren Arnolds working with dangerous fugitive after citywide explosions.”. I run over to wren and shake him awake . “we’ve made the news. And not in a good way. It’s not safe here anymore.” I construct a note to jayden explaining our sudden departure, and we run out the door. “Where do we go?” I ask, but I don’t think he knows either. “Nowhere on this island is safe. Not while Array is still here.” “We need to leave the island.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh it just gets worse an worse from here lol


	5. left the nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two birds flee the island, what awaits them on their broken planet????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol bye  
-raven an wren

“Leave the island??” “isn’t that what we were just trying to avoid? I question raven intensely but she waves me away. “Think about it for one second. If we stay here they Will find us. We can’t hide forever.”“How will we get out?” I ask Raven as we drive as fast as we can away from there. Nobody has ever attempted to go to the surface for a long time.“I’ve got a plan.” “we run as fast as we can to the edge and parachute off.” she relays. I make a face.“How are we gonna get parachutes? Those things are ancient!! “ I remark. “I know exactly where. They call it ‘the drop zone’” “the what” i ask. “I know, it's stupid. But they have parachutes.” “Alright, but how do we get into the drop zone” i ask. “well , here's the plan. We walk up to the entrance. You distract the guards, and I jump over the fence. Then i open the gate . run inside, i’ll close it again . then we grab parachutes. Then, plan A.” “that seems a little bit complicated. Can’t you just… I trail off and any attempts at communication devolve into several meaningless hand gestures. She seems to get the idea. “I don't think i can.. I’ve never been able to carry two people before. But I can climb up an adjacent roof and glide over.” “I think this will work.” we climb up the building next to it, the local hoverboard shop, and jump over the gate rather easily. But as soon as we touch down on the other side, we are spotted. We hear an alarm go off in the distance and heavy footfalls as my ex-allies thunder toward us. Raven and I Try to run past them, but they swiftly move to block our path. I jump up and clamber onto one's shoulders and knock him onto the ground. Raven punches the other guy three times in the stomach. Then we run to the storage closet. I use the ID card from the guy I jumped on to open the door. The scanner is silent for several long seconds. Finally, it beeps cheerfully and turns bright green. We rush in to the dark room dimly lit by slits in the wall.The air is dusty and quiet and I jump when i hear a scratchy noise. Raven looks at me quizzically. “Are you scared?” I don't answer.”Let's just get the parachutes and leave.” Raven says. I silently agree. We make our way to the back corner and get the parachutes rather easily. Then we hear a few gruff voices and see a beam of light above our heads. “Oh no,” Raven mutters. “We have to get out of here.” We crouch down and try to keep quiet. Their footsteps are loud and stir up dust.One of the guards shouts “AHa THERE YOU ARE “ in an attempt to draw us out. We quietly make our way towards the exit. Right as we approach the door,I inhale a mouthful of dust. I desperately try to hold my breath,which proves to be a difficult task. I let out a small sneeze. Raven freezes and looks at me, horrified. “What was that ?” One of the guards, Brandon, I notice, as I am terrifyingly close enough to read his name tag says. It’s now or never. I grab raven’s arm and dash for the exit. I slap the card onto the reader just long enough to hear a satisfying ‘beep’ and run out the door. We scramble to get over the holographic barrier separating us from the rest of the untouched world. We check and double check the harnesses and then really see everything below us. The clouds are gone and it’s like we can see the whole world. It’s green. So green. Like nothing we’ve ever seen before. Raven and I take one last look behind us and jump off of the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two songbirds fly away  
off the evil isle  
what happens to them
> 
> wow im gonna have to write the rest of this lol its so old thoooo


	6. flown the coop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH   
AAAAH AHAAAHHH aaaahhahahha ahhhhhh ah AH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whos back back back again gain

As Wren and I soar off the island, I have many regrets. Even though I know it is safer up there for Jay, I can't help but wish she was here with me. I think on this in somber silence. On the other hand, Wren is screaming like a small child. I glance over at him,annoyed.I yell "you're bursting my eardrums. Stop.” he appears to take a deep breath. Then he stops. I make a face. We fall for what seems like days and pull out our parachutes.When we finally land, it is completely dark except for a few rosy swirls in the sky. All around are trees that are so tall,and so many,you’d think they would be grazing the island I live on. There have always been trees on that island , but never this many or this big. “Come on, let’s keep going,” Wren says. It’s funny how I’ve grown to trust him even though I’ve only known him for a few hours. As we continue into the forest, even the pink light of dusk eventually disperses. We can only make out a few shapes amongst the rosy darkness, most of them trees or rocks. We stumble through the dark for a long while, but soon i find my eyes adjusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all i have saved up so im gonna have to write new stuff so itll take more time than literally ten seconds

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
